Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-250201 discloses the following technique. A positive terminal of a high-voltage direct-current power source provided in an electric vehicle is connected to one end of a capacitor, a square wave signal is applied to a measuring point being the other end of the capacitor, a voltage signal occurring at the measuring point is detected, and thus a ground fault of the direct-current power source is detected.